We are interested in the elucidation of the secondary structure of the C-terminal segment of the Histone protein H1-0. Several studies have shown that there is an increase in the helicity of this C-terminal segment in the presence of (-helix inductors. It has also been proposed that DNA plays a similar role, inducing the formation of secondary structure in this segment, in this way strengthening the interaction between H1-0 and DNA, although this point has not been proven to date due to methodological difficulties. We hope that the NMR spectroscopy will overcome this difficulties and that it will allow us to study the structural changes induced by DNA in the C-terminal segment of histone H1-0.